internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Scottish Ice Hockey Club
The Scottish Ice Hockey Club was a team captained by William Pollock Wylie, comprised mostly of students from universities in Glasgow and Edinburgh, that played several games in Europe in 1897. History They played in and won what was described as an "international hockey on the ice tournament" (another name for bandy, which the tournament likely resembled or was closely influenced by) in Paris. Pollock Wylie recalled in a letter to The Scotsman in 1933, how in November 1897, he had received "a request from the manager of the Palais de Glace in Le Champs Elysées, Paris, to forward a bundle of hockey sticks, such as the Scottish club used on their artificial rink at the “Panorama,” Glasgow. These were sent, and shortly afterwards a challenge was received to play the match in Paris during the last week of 1897. This challenge was accepted.” The Scots defeated Germany, Austria, Russia, and the Netherlands, before defeating the Gentlemen of France to claim the tournament. The game against the Frenchmen, won 12-1 by Scotland, was played on December 30, 1897, and was described by the Glasgow Evening Times as "...the championship of the world." It appears that the teams said to be representing the other countries were actually composed of local players. Great hockey propagator George Meagher was also involved in the invitation of the Scots to Paris. A quote from the Glasgow Evening News on December 29, 1897, mentioned the following: "Mr. Pollock Wylie’s team of Scottish Bandy (hockey on the ice) players are at present on a visit to Paris. They have played four matches and won all by a large majority of goals. The venue is the Palais de Glace, Paris. They have already defeated the Germans, Austrians, Russians and Dutch, and meet the “Gentlemen of France”, on Thursday night for the championship of the world. The Dutch fought the hardest battle, but suffered defeat by 3 goals to 2. Should the Scots win on Thursday the Parisians present each man with a gold medal.” The Edinburgh Evening Dispatch supplied the details of the other matches on the same day: "Scotland, fifteen goals; Germany, nil. Scotland, five goals; Austria, two points (sic). Scotland, six goals; Russia, nil…The games are played under the International Hockey on the Ice Rules." The team consisted of seven players in the following positions: Pollock Wylie in goal; John Sloan at "back"; George Bramson and John Harby at "half-back"; George Douglas, Charles Pennell and Robert Lunan as the forwards. Sloan, Douglas, and Lunan were studying medicine at Glasgow University, while Pennell and Bramson were students at Edinburgh University and Cambridge University, respectively. Harby, hailing from Edinburgh, was studying in preparation for the Civil Service Examination. Not much is known about the team, but it is noted that they played with hockey sticks and a puck in at least some of their games. They could probably be described as having played a hybrid version of bandy, or a rudimentary form of ice hockey. References *International Hockey Forums *Ice Hockey Journalists UK Category:Ice hockey teams in Scotland